


Good Girl

by minasnape



Series: Harry Potter Character Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Dom Lucius Malfoy, Daddy Kink, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minasnape/pseuds/minasnape
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter Character Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169876
Kudos: 8





	Good Girl

\--9:00am--

You finished up detangling your hair and rinsing out the lavender-scented conditioner that you could only find in Hogsmeade. Lucius picked it up himself last week. Sure, he could have had the elves do it, but he loved doing things for you. _He's such a thoughtful man._ He knew that you were running out, and he just had to give you everything you wanted. As possessive as he was over you, he was rarely controlling. His main priority was to give you the life you had always wanted. Honestly, you were not sure you could ever get used to having everything handed to you. People staring at you as if you were royalty as you strolled through Diagon Alley, ushering you into the private floors of their shops. Growing up a pureblood was nothing in comparison to being a Malfoy. Your family was poor, and definitely not part of the sacred twenty-eight. You never wanted him for his money, but that never stopped him from spending it on you. You only wanted his heart. Gift giving was the only way he had ever received love before meeting you. The little trip from your place in London was worth it if he got to see the smile on your face when he gave it to you.

You heard a knock on the door and responded, "I'll just be a moment, darling. Go find daddy, he might know where your bag is." Little Cassia was intimidating, and sometimes even a bit snobby like her father, but she got her forgetfulness from you. He spoiled her rotten from the moment she was born, and who were you to stop him? You had the perfect little girl, perfect husband, the perfect life. Why scold her for enjoying the finer things in life? She would never have to worry about money or jobs like you did as a child. One day she would be sorted into Slytherin, and go on to inherit her half of the Malfoy fortune. She might as well get used to the lifestyle.

You were confused when you heard someone turn the doorknob and walk in anyway. What surprised you even more was Lucius ripping the curtains open to look at you. You instinctively jumped and covered yourself, flustered and embarrassed. He tilted your chin up with his hand, "no need to cover up, love." He told you to turn around as he lathered up your back with soap. He snaked his hands around to your breasts and started massaging them. This caused you to moan and throw your head back in pleasure. He immediately started nibbling on your neck and giving you hickeys. When your moaning got even louder he grabbed you and turned you around. You could see the huge bulge in his pants and instinctively dropped to your knees.

"Good girl. You know exactly how to keep daddy happy."

You swirled your tongue around the tip before taking in his first few inches. After a while he started fucking your face, forcing you to deepthroat it until you could not breath. You knew he always respected your limits, but he was still being a little rougher than usual. You wonder what bratty thing you did this time.

Eventually he pulled out and lifted you up by your throat, "Such a needy little whore. I suppose you want me to take care of you now, right little one?"

You nod your head excitedly. He slaps you, pulling you closer by your chin.

"Ah-ah. I thought we talked about this. If you're going to whine and squirm like a little bitch, the least you could do is use your words."

"Yes daddy, please touch me."

"That's it. You know how daddy gets when you act like a brat." He sighed, "Well, turn around."

He placed his large, firm hand in the arch of your back and bent you over. You placed your hands on the cold, wet tile to brace yourself. You knew what was coming and you dripped with excitement. "You wanna know why daddy's so angry this morning?" He brought his hand down quickly, the slap vibrating off the bathroom walls.

"Sorry daddy, what did I do?" You jumped a bit before arching your spine again. The sharp sting was satisfying. He leaned in so far that his breath tickled your ear.

"Well-" SMACK! "after I tucked in our child-" SMACK! "after a long day of work-" SMACK! "I heard my wife, you little slut, touching herself without my permission." SMACK!

You could not even bring yourself to speak. You were sure that he would not hear you last night, that he would be too busy reading your daughter to sleep. If anything, you did not want to burden him with performing for you after a tough day at work. It did not matter. Touching yourself without permission from daddy was strictly forbidden. He pulled you out of your thoughts by spinning you back around. You stared up into his dilated pupils and flared nostrils. The veins in his neck were pronounced, but they were nothing in comparison to the look of disgust on his face.

"Nothing to say for yourself?" He glared at you expectantly. "Fine, then. Keep being a brat and I'll show you what bratty little whores get."

By now, you were already dried off from your shower. He grabbed you by your waist, throwing you over his shoulder. He tossed you onto the bed, wasting no time before sitting you up with his hand around your throat. He pulled you over so that you were leaning against the headboard. The friction of the sheets against your raw skin was uncomfortable, but it was more than worth it. He grabbed his wand and muttered a spell under his breath. Your wrists were bound behind your back, making you completely vulnerable to him. He climbed onto the bed so that he was straddling you, a knee next to each hip. You could feel the bulge in his erection pressing against your stomach. Lucius could feel his cock twitch at your whining, but he wanted to play the long game today.

"Sluts don't get to come," he snarled. "Open up," he ordered. You complied. He stroked your bottom lip with his thumb before spitting in your mouth. You squeezed your eyes shut and swallowed hard, still feeling the effects of your spanking. When you opened them, he was making his way over to your closet. Your stomach turned with every second he spent in there. The shuffling and moving around was enough to drive you crazy. Agonizing suspense brought goosebumps to your skin as you imagined the wicked things he would do to you when he returned with his toys. He had quite the collection. While you had tried most of them, there were still items that he had yet to torture you with. 

"Keep your eyes shut. Peaking will only make things worse," he barked.

You listened to him and kept your eyes closed. Your heart thudded in your chest as you heard his footsteps approaching. He tied a blindfold around your head and walked to the foot of the bed. He dragged you to the edge of the bed by your legs, kneeling in front of your wet pussy. You could feel his warm breath tickling your inner thighs.

Suddenly, you gasped loudly at a new sensation. You could feel something hot burning the skin between your breasts. The hot, sticky substance formed a trail on your skin before quickly hardening and matching the cold temperature of the room. Lucius let out a sinister laugh before finally speaking up.

"Candle wax. You got too used to my other methods." He had used a charm to make the candle move all around your body, pouring the hot wax on your soft skin. You moaned in pleasure each time, but it was cut short by the wax hardening on your skin.

"Daddy," you whined, squirming against the restraints on your wrists.

The only response you got was the buzzing sound from him turning on whichever toy he chose. He pressed the long, large vibrator to your clit, holding it for a few minutes while you moaned and grinded against it. Your legs started to shake as you felt your orgasm approaching.

"Fuck, that feels so good. Please keep going, daddy," you moaned. "I'm so close"

As quickly as you spoke, he removed the toy, leaving you a frustrated mess. You bit your tongue, knowing that anything you said would prolong your inevitable punishment. You would just have to sit there and take it.

Once he was sure your orgasm was gone, he inserted the toy. He gave you no time to adjust to its size, thrusting it in and out of you. This time, he pressed down on your lower stomach to hold you down. Every time you felt a knot form in your stomach or started to clench around the toy, he removed it. Each time left you more unsatisfied than the last. Your clit had become extremely swollen and sensitive from the overstimulation. You arched your back off the bed, hoping he would finally let you come.

"Please let me come! I promise it won't happen again," you practically screamed.

He ignored you, pulling out the toy and replacing it with his fingers. He curled them up towards your g-spot, causing you to scream his name out in pleasure.

"Lucius," you pleaded.

"Wrong name, whore." He quickened his pace. You could feel the knot growing in your stomach again.

"Daddy please, it's too much. Please let me-"

You felt a cool breeze in the absence of his body in front of you. Before you could say anything, the blindfold was off.

You blinked frantically before your eyes could adjust to the light. Once your vision was no longer fuzzy, you took in the sight of your nude husband and his painfully hard cock.

"See what you did to me?" He gestures towards his erection. "I want to fuck you so bad, princess, but then you'll never learn."

You whimpered, a tear rolling down your face. He wiped it away before placing his hands on the sides of your head. He rubbed the tip against your lips, smearing his precum around before pushing inside of you. You moaned around his hard cock, gripping his hips for stability. He began to thrust in and out with no care for your gagging. He hit the back of your throat each time, causing tears to stream down your face. You dug your nails into his skin, waiting for him to finally pull out. Just when you couldn't take it any longer, he pulls out completely. He gave you little time to catch your breath before thrusting in again, quickening his pace.

"That's it, whore, choke on my cock. Cry all you want, you asked for this."

He threw his head back, grunting and moaning in pleasure. You knew he was close, so you wrapped your hands around the inches that you could not take down your throat. You sucked in your cheeks, noticing how his grip on your hair got much tighter. Your scalp stung from the tension, but you did not care. Just as he was about to come, he pulled out and started pumping his cock into his fist.

"You don't even deserve to swallow my come."

He let out one last loud moan, squeezing his eyes shut and releasing all over your face. You watched him pant and catch his breath. His eyes were still closed. You used this chance to take in the sight of him. Your eyes traced every detail. He looked like a god. His platinum hair flowing over his shoulders, framing his sharp features and sticking to his forehead. Beads of sweat rolled down his chest, causing him to glisten in the morning light. You had never seen a man like him before. His beauty was undeniable.

"Get up, bitch. We have a meeting with the minister and no one needs to know that my pathetic wife was too busy gagging on my cock to get ready."

You turn around to get into the shower when he grabs your wrist, spinning you around.

He sighs, "did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes, daddy. It won't happen again." His expression softens.

"I know it won't darling. I hope you didn't enjoy your punishment too much," he smirks.

"No, daddy," you shook your head.

"You were so good for me, princess. Run into the bathroom and I'll wash you up. Nice and gentle, okay?"

Lucius pulled you into his lap in the tub, your back pressed against his chest. He took his time in the bath with you, being as gentle as possible. He rubbed circles into your skin with the washcloth, making sure to use the soap you loved. As he washed you, he peppered your neck with kisses. Every once in a while he would lean forward and whisper praises in your ear, telling you what a good girl you were, how beautiful your body was, how he never felt like this with any other woman before. It was a sharp contrast to his demeanor in bed, but that was the way you both liked it. He was like that, only nice around his loved ones. He hooked his hands under your arms to spin you around. You stared into each other's eyes for a second. He cupped your face in his hands, kissing you all over the face.

"I love you, daddy," you said between giggles.

"I love you too, sweet girl."

\---5:00pm---

You spent the rest of the day reading in bed, not really wanting to move around too much after the morning's events. Draco left with your daughter while you were busy. As mean as he could be to outsiders, like his father, he was so sweet with your daughter. He offered to watch her while you went out to dinner, and of course Cassia was happy to spend time with her big brother. He had been putting in so much effort to better ever since you and Lucius got married. You attributed some of it to his own happy relationship with Harry Potter. Harry brought the best out in Draco, much like you did with Lucius, and the two made a handsome couple.

You stood in front of the mirror in your closet, straightening out your dress and adding finishing touches to your makeup. You gasped at the sudden coldness on your neck before realizing who it was. Lucius clasped his favorite necklace around your neck before kissing the side of your head. He traced a cold, ringed finger down your spine as he zipped up your dress.

"How are you feeling, princess?" His warm breath tickled your neck.

"Good. I'm still a little sore, though." You turned around to face him as you replied. He chuckled.

"That's expected, sweetheart. Come on," he extended his hand. "We can't be late now, can we?"

You gave him your hand and closed your eyes. With a little pop, you were standing in the middle of London. Lucius led you down an alley and into a rusty door. The room was barely large enough to fit the both of you. With a few precise taps of his cane, the wall opened up to reveal the most beautiful restaurant. The domed ceiling housed a beautiful chandelier. White candles levitated all around the room, giving off a warm glow.

Lucius scanned the room with eyes, finally locating the Minister. He guided you to your seat and pulled out your chair.

"Good evening, Minister," he said cordially.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," he replied.

\---7:00pm---

You let out a breath that you did not know you were holding as Lucius held out the door for you.

"That was exhausting. He's a rather talkative bloke, isn't he?" you asked.

"Yes, he does know how to talk. Unfortunately I need him to pass that piece of legislation we discussed, so it's a necessary evil." He looked over at your tired expression.

"Come on, princess. You've had a long day, haven't you?" You nodded. "Draco will keep Cassia until the morning. I'm sure neither of them mind," he assured you.

He sat you down on the edge of the bed and unzipped your dress. It dropped to the floor and pooled in front of the bed. Lucius reached down to slip off your heels. He set them aside and reached down to kiss your inner thighs. He made trails up and down them before placing a kiss on your clothed pussy. You moaned out in response, tightening your legs around his head.

"Mmh, daddy I'm still tired," you whispered.

"I know, princess. You were nice enough to accompany me to dinner and I want to make you feel good, okay?" You nodded, throwing your head back as he pulled your knickers to the side to lick your folds. He lowered his head once again to suck on your clit. You whimpered a bit, since you were still extremely sensitive from earlier.

"That's it princess, you can take it. You're doing so well. Let daddy take care of you." You nodded again and laid back down, using your elbows to support you. He resumed licking your folds gently. He started sucking on your clit again, causing you to reach out and grab the back of his head. You tangled your fingers into his blonde locks, tightening your grip each time he made his way back to your clit. You began to tremble with pleasure.

"Oh daddy, it feels so good."

"I know, princess," he whispered against your throbbing pussy. Sucking on your clit with even more intensity, he inserted two fingers. You felt a knot forming in your stomach for what must have been the hundredth time that day. You clench around him, tightening your grip on his hair. He hissed in pain and pleasure, relishing the control he held over you. You looked to him for approval.

"Daddy, I think I'm going to come. P-please let me come for you," you begged.

"That's it princess, you can come for daddy now." He curled his fingers up towards your g-spot as you unraveled around him. Your vision blurred and your skin felt as if it had been lit on fire. All of the pleasure that built up throughout the day washed over you, hitting you hard. It was the most intense orgasm of your life, and Lucius was relentless. He continued fingering you and sucking on your clit until you came down from your high. Your eyes fluttered open to be met with his icy blue ones. He leaned in to give you a passionate, yet gentle kiss, lightly pulling on your bottom lip as he got up.

"Let's get to bed, princess." He lifted you from the edge of the bed and carried you over to your side, propping you up on loads of pillows and wrapping you up in your comforter. He stripped down to his boxers before climbing in next to you. Naturally, you sank into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He wrapped his arm around and kissed your forehead.

"Good night, my love," he whispered. Soon after, you drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
